The research proposed here includes: qualitative feedback via focus groups, and quantitative analyses using longitudinal data from the Healing Pathways Project. I plan to co-facilitate focus group sessions with American Indian mental health service providers and community elders on the history, awareness, and potential solutions surrounding suicidal behaviors among the youth of their communities. Transcriptions from these sessions, along with a review of the theoretical frameworks accompanying this literature, will inform subsequent quantitative analyses that include: 1) cross-sectional tests of the factors that exacerbate or diminish the risk of suicide among a specific sample of American Indian youth (aged 10-12 at baseline); 2) longitudinal data analyses of these potential factors across time, including a test of the effects of multiple developmental processes (i.e., externalizing and internalizing behaviors, cultural identity, and historical loss) on suicidal behaviors throughout adolescence. This research will include special considerations of culturally specific influences of suicidality. Overall, this translational research consists of my dissertation work and will later be applied toward the development of culturally appropriate suicide prevention programming. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]